Yours, Oblivious
by Steph.107
Summary: Snippets of missed Phinbella moments through the years, and it seems Isabella can be just as oblivious as Phineas. Chapter 20: A New Man
1. Princess

**A/N:** Hey hey! Drabble fics about Phineas AND Isabella being oblivious, if you hadn't clocked it from the title. No definite timeline, I'll be jumping around with the ages, but it all leads to the Parties, Proposals and Promises story I just finished writing.

I don't have a set schedule for this, I'll just be uploading as and when I can.

Oh, and any ideas people may have about things they may want to see in this, I'd be happy to add it so just let me know.

**Age:** 14 (The characters in this chapter. I'm not just randomly giving you a number.)

**Word Count**: 509

**Disclaimer:** I have a small Phineas of the 2nd dimension poster, does that count?

* * *

Princess

"You want to go Trick or treating?" Baljeet asked Buford uncertainly.

"What? I love trick or treating. I get free candy with no effort."

"That is because you always take _my_ candy at the end of the night."Baljeet told him with little attempt to hide his annoyance.

"Whatever you say, dinner bell. I just think we should get a chance to take free candy from _different_ _sources_ before we waste a night going to a dance." Buford reasoned while swiftly giving Baljeet a wedgie.

"The dance!" Phineas suddenly exclaimed and the group of three looked at him in surprise.

"I completely forgot about the dance; I don't have an outfit!"

"Don't you always wear the same mad scientist outfit around Halloween?" Baljeet shouted to the group from the corner of the garden he had retreated to, to de-wedgie himself in peace.

"Exactly. I need something different this year. Anyone have any ideas?"

The four of them looked up as they heard the gate to the garden swing open.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doing?" Isabella's voice rang sweetly.

"Isabella! You'll be great at this! I don't have anything to wear to the dance later!"

Isabella looked taken aback but then answered "Don't you always go as a mad scientist?"

"Apparently not this year." Ferb answered and Phineas nodded.

"Oh, well you could go as a zombie-"

"Taken."

"-a wolf-"

"Taken."

"-a princess?"

Phineas laughed at her joke and looked at her knowingly. "And take your outfit?"

"Actually, this year I'm going as a vampire as well."

"Scary vampire or sparkly vampire?"

"Um, scary, I guess. I think my dress does have sparkles on it though, you know me..." Isabella laughed and trailed off.

"That makes sense. The sparkly ones are just supposed to be beautiful right? So no one would be able to tell the difference."

Phineas looked at the row of raised eyebrows in front of him.

"What? She's a princess! They're beautiful!" Phineas reasoned. "So you're going as a...what? Vampire princess?"

"I guess so." Isabella told him.

"That's perfect!"

"You want to be a vampire princess?" Baljeet asked him, who had just rejoined them and had not heard the previous conversation.

"No, a vampire prince. I don't think any of the guys are being vampires this year, and you won't mind, will you, Isabella?"

"If you were a vampire prince?" Isabella asked him dreamily.

"Yep."

"And I'd still be the vampire princess?"

"Well, of course."Phineas said with a smile.

"Oh...so it'll be sort of like we're wearing matching outfits." Isabella told him with a steadily growing smile.

"Sort of. Only there'll only be one of us wearing a dress. I hope we can make one in my colour." Phineas laughed as did the rest of the boys.

Isabella ignored his joke. "So it'll be like we're, you know, going together?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Exactly-"

Isabella beamed.

"Only with everyone else too! Won't it be great? Come on, Ferb, I think if we head off now there might still be some fake fangs at fancy dress shop at the mall."

* * *

So I hope you liked the first chapter. Like I said, I'll be jumping around with ages and which of the two are being oblivious, obviously this one was Phineas, as per.

Sherlock style "Laters!"


	2. Waterfall

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter! That's all, I guess. Oh, and it's really short.

**Age**: 13

**Word Count:** 337

**Disclaimer:** My lack of ownership over Phineas and Ferb is made up by owning Tetris lights instead.

* * *

Waterfall

"Alright class! Finish what you're doing then take your paintings to the drying rack at the back- and no shoving! That won't let you leave my classroom faster."

As the class slowly started forming a queue, Phineas was still brushing away on his paper.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked as she turned around in her seat to stand up, seeing him right behind her. "It's time to...stop."

Phineas had looked up suddenly when she called his name from in front of him. He stopped painting immediately and lifted his painting and joined the rest of the class.

"Phineas?" Isabella was stood right next to him and offered him a concerned look.

"Yes, Isabella?" Phineas enquired, smile firmly in place, hoping she hadn't seen anything. Also hoping she wouldn't realise how much he liked it when she stood so close to him.

She leaned in even closer to whisper "What on Earth did you paint?"

He looked taken aback and gulped. "Um...a waterfall." He said lamely.

"Phineas! We were supposed to be doing movement!"

"Waterfalls move! Like, alot." Phineas protested.

"And we were supposed to be doing bodies." Isabella told him.

"It's a body of water."

"Ok smarty-pants, why is it black?"

Phineas smiled at her and noticed the painting she was trying to keep hidden from him too.

"Why is your painting orange?"

"What?!" Isabella looked at it sharply and turned bright red. "It's peach!"

"Peaches aren't usually orange, Isabella." Phineas whispered in her ear as they reached the drying rack together. They placed their paintings side by side.

"Regardless of my momentary colour blindness, why _is_ it black?"

Phineas took a moment to regard her as she walked ahead of him back to their separate tables, her hair billowing behind her.

"Can't you guess?" He asked her brazenly.

Isabella thought about it while she packed her bag and eventually looked back up at him, now standing above her.

"I have no idea, Phineas." She laughed. "I just I hope you don't get in trouble when Miss marks them."

* * *

Isabella just doesn't get it. At least now Phineas knows how it feels.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll be updating again probably Friday


	3. Every Day

**A/N:** Super short chapter, so I'm going to type up another after I upload this I think.

**Prompt:** Amended song 'Every Day' from Les Mis – for Les Mis Fan 1 – I've only just heard this song today (never seen or read the film/play?) so I hope you like what I did with it. It was a really interesting idea so thanks :D

14AmyChan. How you do you always email me just before I upload? TELL ME YOUR SECRET!

**Word Count**: 194

**Age:** Let's say... 16?

**Disclaimer:** I had a really cool disclaimer in my head the other day (because yeah, I plan 'em. And what?) Now I have nothing. NOTHING! (That means Phineas and Ferb and the Les Mis song).

* * *

Every Day

"_Every day you walk with stronger step, _

_You walk with longer step, _

_The worst is over,_

_Don't think about it, Phineas,_

_With all the years ahead of us,_

_I will never go away,_

_And we will be together, every day,_

_Every day,_

_We'll remember that night,_

_And the vow that we made._

_A heart full of love,_

_A night full of you,_

_The words are old but always true."_

"Isabella, Isabella."

"_I saw you waiting and I knew."_

"ISABELLA!"

"Phineas?!"

Phineas looked at the girl sat on the bus next to him, eyes now startled as she scrambled to pull her earphones out.

"Are you bored of my company already, Isabella?" Phineas asked her, laughing as she her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "It's ok if you want to listen to music on the way, just let me know before I go off talking to myself again."

Isabella laughed and apologised, before turning her phone off and wishing that her cheeks would stop showing her up like this. Not that Phineas seemed to mind.

She smiled sadly as she looked out of the window. _"I guess it _was_ a dream after all."_

* * *

Woodland5 - Glad you liked the chapter, tell Candy she should quit her chelping.

Guest - Ok? I don't underdstand why you would write that though lol

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up shortly :D

I say 'should' but you know, I'm sat at a computer and I took a half hour out after watching this song on YouTube to watch other random junk before typing this. So it could be next year!


	4. Diary

**A/N:** Actually in love with how I wrote this chapter. Not to toot my own horn or anything. Or blow my own recorder. Or play my own violin. Or whack a bongo. Oh god stop.

_Italics are their thoughts._

**Age:** 16 -This chapter could be like... a week before Parties, Proposals and Promises was set. You know- if it wanted.

**Word Count**: 940

**Disclaimer:** Crumpets are cruuuuunk! Seriously, I'm completely ok with not owning Phineas and Ferb if I get to listen to Tiny Tina all day. World's deadliest 13 year old? More like gaming's greatest character!

* * *

Diary

Phineas walked across the street to the Garcia-Shapiro residence, phone in hand, checking that Isabella had just said it was ok to come over to work now.

He got to the door just after sending her a quick reply that he was there, not that he needed to, surely she'd know when he walked in? _My head is a mess._

He reached for the door handle and tried turning it. Frowning, Phineas tried the door again. This door hadn't been locked in years, it seemed. He stared dumbfounded at the door before he realised that probably, he should knock.

He did and waited patiently while he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs.

When Isabella opened the door, instead of greeting her he looked past her, expecting to see her mom.

"Phineas, what are you doing?"

Phineas regarded her and looked again.

"No one else is in?" He asked her.

"No, I said we'd wait till my mom was out so we could use the dining table downstairs."

"Uhuh... so...carrying anything heavy when you came down the stairs then?" Phineas grinned.

Isabella blushed. "I have...my stairs just sound like that- shut up laughing, Phineas!"

Phineas' laughter burst out of him before he could stop it and walked into her house behind her.

"Why was your door locked?" He asked her once his laughter had died down enough.

"Oh, Pinky kept trying to escape earlier when I was trying to give him a bath, so I had to lock all exits."

"That would explain your shirt." Phineas noted, and turned to the dining room to set up his textbooks and papers on the table.

Isabella looked down sharply and almost died right there. There was a big wet patch covering half her shirt. She frantically grabbed a jumper that she'd left on the sofa the night before and started to run upstairs to the bathroom, fully aware of each thundering step this time.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?" Phineas called up to her when she hadn't come back downstairs after a few minutes.

"Um- it's fine. I'm just...drying. Could you do me a favour and grab my notebook from my room? You could look over my ideas while you wait!" She called back.

Phineas shrugged and headed up the stairs, feeling his laughter bubbling under the surface again as he noted no sound coming from the stairs.

He paused just before he got to her room and saw her shadow moving under the bathroom door.

...

Isabella was frantically trying to dry the shirt she'd put on this morning, hoping Phineas would like her in it. _I can't believe I opened the door like that_. She grabbed the towel and was rubbing furiously at her shirt until she heard the door to her bedroom close, as it always seemed to do by itself.

Her head snapped up and she suddenly realised what she'd asked him to do. Her notebook was on her bedside table.

Right next to her diary.

That looked just like her notebook.

Isabella dropped the towel and jumper, unlocked the door and ran straight for her room. She yanked her door open and grabbed the book out of Phineas' hands before he could read anymore.

"Isabella...?"

She hugged the diary firmly against her chest and turned away from him. "How much did you read?" Her voice barely audible over her thudding heart.

"Um, the top of the last page- I'm sorry! It looks just like your notebook so I just flicked to the last page and I didn't know!" He told her, completely embarrassed that they were in this situation, more so that he wanted to read more.

He could feel the mortifying heat radiating out of her. "Who was that about?" He asked her softly.

"He's y-some guy." _He almost found out. What would he have done if he'd read further and found out?_ "I don't want to talk about it."

"He sounds like more than just 'some guy'." _Why do I care?_ "Do I know him_?" I care because she's my friend and she's unhappy. Yep. That's it._

"Probably," _It's you, you idiot._ "But then you know nearly everyone in Danville."

Phineas thought about that for a moment and nodded. He wished she'd turn around.

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Not exactly..."

"You should ask him on a date! I'm sure he'd say yes! Who could say no to you?" _What am I doing?_

_You could. You do every day_. "I did." She admitted.

"And?"

Isabella turned to him. "He turned me down." _You did, Phineas. You turned me down. I asked you to a movie. To dinner. Just the two of us because it would have been fun. It would have been the best. And you decided we should all go instead. That it would be even more fun._

Phineas caught her eye and couldn't help but feel anger flare up in him. "I'm sorry." _I'm not. At all. _"I'd offer to teach this guy a lesson but I've always been more of an ideas guy. I could always enlist Ferb's help?"

Isabella offered him a small smile and Phineas felt his heart soar.

He held out his arms in an open invitation and smiled back at her.

Isabella placed her diary back on her bed side table and moved into his arms.

"Aren't you a little old to be writing a diary?" Phineas asked and gave her a tighter squeeze. He laughed quietly when she knocked his ribs in response.

"Ok, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I read it." _I really am. I didn't want to know that._

_I'm not. At least now you've apologised._

* * *

That ended up on much less of a happy note that I originally intended. I still love it.

*Pling pling pling*

That's me strumming my acoustic guitar.


	5. Knight

**A/N:** We all love a good old hiccup story. Also: logging in just now, I failed the security code twice. What have YOU done today?

Big thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews so far :D

**Age:** 12

**Words**: 513

**Disclaimer:** I own a towel and take that everywhere with me. That is surely enough.

* * *

Knight

"Hey, Phineas! Watcha do-*****_hic_*****-ing?"

"Hey, Isabella! Ferb and I are just reading our books for English. Wanna join us?" Phineas responded and Ferb nodded, though he didn't look away from his book.

"I'd*_hic_* love to. I'll just go grab *_hic_* mine."

Even Ferb looked up as the two young brothers noticed their friend struggle.

"That's ok," Phineas said eventually, "You can read mine with me if you want; it's really interesting."

Isabella brightened considerably and took a spot next to Phineas under the tree, Perry surprisingly by their side in the sun.

"But you'll have to start *_hic_* again from the beginning." Isabella reminded him.

"You mean I _get to_ start again." Phineas grinned and flicked to the first page.

They began reading together, each awkwardly dancing around the other as they didn't know when to turn the page. After five minutes Phineas seriously doubted his ability to concentrate when she was hiccupping right in his ear.

"That's a pretty nasty case of the hiccups you've got there, Isabella." Phineas said slowly.

"I know! *_hic_* I've had them all morning and I can't get *_hic_* rid of them!"

Phineas smiled at her interrupted speech and offered her a glass of water. She nodded and covered her mouth to try and keep the hiccups in. Phineas was about to get up when Ferb put his hand up and stood instead, he looked at Phineas with a quizzical brow.

"Oh, no thanks, Ferb." Phineas said and watched his brother retreat through the back door.

"You know," Phineas said, finally looking back at Isabella, "Last time it was this bad we built you a haunted house."

Isabella smiled fondly at the memory."Yeah, *_hic_* but it didn't help."

"Yeah, about that- why not? You said that was the one thing you were scared of."

"I know, and it was. But you *_hic_* you were there with me the entire time and held my *_hic_* hand, so I couldn't be scared."

"Oh yeah. Guess I didn't think that part through." Phineas laughed. "How did you stop last time?"

"You almost *_hic_* died. That's still the scariest thing I can *_hic_* remember."

"I remember, and then you saved me. I guess you're _my_ knight in shining armour." Phineas said with a wink and nudged her playfully. "Just think about it, a full suit of armour and a big, clunky helmet-"

Phineas took the book they were both holding and placed it carefully over Isabella's face.

"-and look! What an improvement!" Phineas said with a big smile, and started to laugh when Isabella yelled his name.

She laughed and took the book off, thanking him for his wonderful compliment with a grin, and came face to face with him.

He was a lot closer now than he was before he put the book on her head. She'd had two seconds of darkness and here he suddenly was.

He stared at her, or rather, at her still grinning mouth and red cheeks.

She stared back.

Neither noticed as Ferb sat down quietly next to them, sipping the water that Isabella no longer needed.

* * *

Les Mis Fan 1- Glad you liked what I did with the song. It was great to listen to, too!

* * *

Phineas stared the hiccups right outta her!

May be updating tomorrow. But I gotta go fingerspell for like an hour. So yeah. I don't know yet.

Let me know if you like it! Tchus!


	6. Spell

**A/N**: This chapter is based off a conversation between me and gravity5, and I don't know. This chapter is really funny to me. But then again, I'm 20 and if someone pulls a funny face, I'll wet my pants.

**Age:** 15

**Word Count**: 643

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not today either! One day though... one day...soon..

* * *

Spell

"So, anyway Stace- you never told me how your meeting with his brother's girlfriend's best friend's sister went... oh- she's also his cousin? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Anyway- did it go well?" Candace stayed quiet as she listened to her best friend discuss how well it had gone.

"You're meeting her again next week? Wow. Moving fast. Want me to come over and I can help you practise? And by practise, I mean I can sit and watch you fingerspell while I pretend to know what's going on." Candace laughed and nodded towards Isabella, who had just walked into the back room ahead of Phineas.

"What's 'fingerspell'?" Isabella whispered to Phineas, even though Candace could still hear her.

"I don't know." Phineas whispered back and started laughing."Sounds like some sort of cool magic."

Candace glared at her little brother and he took the hint to hurry up and put their shoes on.

The two of them walked outside, still laughing as quietly as they could.

Right outside the door where Candace was still keeping an eye on them, they began talking normally and she eventually looked away. Phineas noticed, and immediately dropped the act and turned to Isabella with a glint in his eye.

He started waving his hands around and wiggling his fingers at Isabella, who caught on a second later and started leaping and jumping around the garden, laughing as she did.

He moved his arms up and she jumped, he moved his arms to the left and wiggled his fingers with gusto and she span out of control on that direction. She followed his instructions and they both laughed until their eyes were watering, both of them happy because they hadn't just played around like this in _years._

She was still being instructed by his hands when she turned left, and suddenly his right arm decided to go right. Isabella stopped and laughed.

"How on Earth am I supposed to do that, Phineas?" She asked through a burst of laughter.

"Just making sure!" Phineas yelled back brightly, unaware that his sister was stood at the door watching them, still on the phone to Stacey, still glaring at them.

He continued his handiwork and watched as the dark haired girl in front of him leapt and bound around his garden, uncaring that right now she didn't look all that graceful. Right now she was having fun and her near constant smile between bursts of laughter was enough to blow Phineas off his feet.

His arms stopped waving as she finished multiple twirls and landed near him.

"You've stopped casting, Phineas. Does that mean I've grown sentience and can now rise up against evil wizards?" Isabella asked him, still slightly breathless.

Phineas snapped out of his daydream and chuckled, before he bowed his head in response.

Isabella gave him a wicked grin and started waving her hands, ushering him back into the house.

"Where are you making me go?" He asked once they'd gone back inside, both oblivious to Candace _still _on the phone.

"To the kitchen, silly. All that jumping around has made me thirsty..." She said just as they entered. She walked up to the kitchen sink and grabbed the faucet. "...for revenge!" She giggled as she sprayed him with it, and began laughing harder as she saw the shock on his face at being hit by something so cold so suddenly.

"Candace!" Phineas yelped through Isabella's unrelenting revenge sprays. "Candace! HELP!"

Phone dropped and forgotten, Candace ran towards her brother's dying pleas, expecting all untold horror to have happened in the 30 seconds they'd been out of her eyesight.

Seeing her 15 year old brother curled up on the floor while her equally young neighbour was stood above him, laughing harder than she'd thought humanly possible was enough to set Candace off too.

* * *

Will definitely be uploading either tomorrow of Friday!

Thanks again for all the feedback so far! It makes up for me talking about wetting my pants.


	7. Birthday

**A/N**: I am late for everything else tonight because I typed this up. I am not sorry at all.

**Age**: 12/13

**Words**: 1100

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I'd... I don't actually know what I'd do with it. Make more than one episode per year, probably. But I don't. WOE IS ME.

* * *

Birthday

Isabella was not happy.

Her week had started off great. Monday morning she was being praised in science class for her wonderful presentation, by break her friends were congratulating her, and by lunch period, the entire gang was hanging out where they usually did, laughing as Buford gave chase to Baljeet again.

On the way home, however, she had been somewhat secluded. Usually Gretchen went home with her on Mondays to do their combined English work. Today she had gone straight home instead, and Phineas and Ferb (whom they usually walked together with) were too caught up in their own conversation to include her. Not that she minded much. Isabella knew that the world didn't revolve around her, but she would have liked more than a 'bye' as they left her company.

The rest of the week went on like this. Her friends would find excuses not to hang out with her after school, breaks and lunch were almost silent and the walk home had become a nightmare.

At first, Isabella thought it was just some joke she didn't understand. At all. Next she became upset. Why were they doing this to her? Had she done something wrong? Isabella had tried apologising and had agonised at night for hours about what she may have done to upset every single one of her friends.

She desperately searched for answers, and pleaded with her friends to just tell her what she'd done so she could begin making amends. After that hadn't worked, Isabella became angry.

_They're ignoring me_, she thought, _for no reason at all. All of them._

She decided that she could play that game too, so by Friday evening when she'd got her first message all week, she ignored it. She didn't even open her phone to see who it was, never mind what they wanted.

When the second message came through, Isabella knew who it was this time. She had separate ringtones for each of her closest friends. This time it was Gretchen. Isabella was tempted to open the message, but instead remained focussed on her homework. Gretchen could wait.

Her third message came from Milly. By now she had a spark of hope that they were all apologising to her, that they had realising how much like jerks they had all acted, and were begging for her forgiveness. Sill, Isabella carried on her homework.

By the fourth message, Isabella could no longer help it. She'd heard the message tone, saw the flashing colour and knew it was Phineas. She flipped her phone open and opened the message.

FS girls couldn't get through to you. Need your help at mine ASAP.

P

Isabella read and reread the message several times before coming to a decision. She put her phone in her pocket, put her shoes on and headed downstairs.

She had just crossed the street and a malicious thought came to her. She could go and see what they needed. Or she could go back and do her homework.

Isabella quickly shook the thought out of her head. She hated being angry, and she hated having malicious thought directed at people she cared about even more. It was time to get this sorted out.

She knocked on the front door and no one answered. Again, Isabella briefly harboured the thought of just going home before pushing it out of her mind firmly this time.

She headed around back and opened the gate.

"SURPRISE!"

Isabella jumped in fright as she saw all her friends waiting for her.

"What...what?" Isabella managed to get out before Gretchen and Milly grabbed both her arms.

"We're so sorry, Isabella! We didn't want to keep you in the dark, but we didn't want to give away the surprise!"

Isabella was still in shock and didn't know what they were saying.

"What surprise?" She asked them.

Phineas and Ferb stepped forward. "For your birthday! Did you forget?" Her friends laughed.

Isabella was confused for a moment. "Did you? My birthday is next week." She informed them.

"We _know_ that." Gretchen told her with a smile. "But Phineas convinced us that since it's such an important birthday, we should start the celebrations early, and have Isabella week!"

"Really?" Isabella asked, feeling a smile form on her face. "That's so sweet guys. I see now why you each had to ignore me for an entire week to plan this." Isabella told her friends, not hiding her frustration.

"Yeah...We were all so excited about it that we were sure one of us would give it away. We are sorry, Isabella." Phineas said.

Isabella looked at his eyes, than at everyone else's, then back swiftly to Phineas' where she knew she had lingered too long already, before realising they all did genuinely seem sorry for what they had done. And it had been a nice idea.

Isabella smiled and hugged Gretchen and Milly, who were still clinging to her arms. "This is so wonderful, you guys!" Isabella cried.

She could feel the tension in her body streaming out of her as she was guided to a table full of delicious looking cakes.

"To choose which cake you'd like on your actual birthday." Adyson told her with a smile.

Isabella couldn't believe her friends had done this for her. She danced, laughed and joked the next few hours away with her best friends.

When Phineas finally came and spoke to her again, he still looked sheepish.

"We didn't realise how hurt you'd be. We were just trying to keep it all secret so it would be even better."

Isabella smiled kindly at him. "It's OK, but you know, I would have been perfectly fine with just a simple get together with all you guys on the day."

"Nonsense! You'll be thirteen! It's your first big birthday!" Phineas laughed and Isabella joined in too.

"As long as I've got a story to tell our kids, I'm fine with whatever I do on my birthday."

"That's the spirit." Phineas said excitedly. "Wait a minute... Did you just say 'our' kids?"

Isabella stared at him in shock. He'd heard that. And understood what she'd meant. She went into panic mode completely.

Though to Phineas, only a second had passed before Isabella said "Yeah. You know, my kids, your kids, they'll be friends, and I'm sure I'll see yours all the time!" Isabella said brightly with no evidence of her panic in her tone at all.

Phineas blushed slightly. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking!" He laughed.

Isabella smiled too, thankful that he really was as oblivious as she'd previously thought.

* * *

Next chapter will be uploaded some point during the weekend. See you folks later.


	8. Misadventure

**A/N:** Ok, actual reason for not updating over the weekend. Or Monday and Tuesday. On Saturday, I went to York and then Scarborough and on Sunday I had half of Saturday's gaming to catch up on because xbox live was down. Which at the time seemed like a reasonable excuse. Monday I was moving furniture all day and I'm pretty sure I was strong as ten men then. Yesterday I was working and had class, then had to watch new NCIS and Doctor Who when I finally got home at 10. Today it's 9 AM and I've just finished typing this seriously long A/N. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Age:** 15

**Words**: 893

**Disclaimer**: Come on now, that would just be silly. AND AWESOME!

* * *

Homework

Isabella smiled patiently at her teacher, waiting for him to dismiss her class even though the bell had rung at least 20 seconds ago.

She could feel her smile faltering more as the seconds ticked by. It had now been a minute. What was he even talking about? Homework? Isabella (and she assumed the rest of the class as well) was not paying attention, and not a bone in her body felt guilty while her patient smile slowly faded to a blank stare.

Finally, after a further two minutes, the teacher let them go, oblivious to the three minutes of hell he'd endured in almost every child's mind.

...

Once home, Isabella put all her homework on her desk and emptied the rest of her school bag. She heard the doorbell ring and listened as her mom answered the door.

"Oh, Phineas it's been such a long time since I've seen you I can't believe you've grown so much! You might be even taller than my Isa now!"

Isabella smiled because she would always know who was at the door if her mom answered it, but more so that it was Phineas at the door.

"Yeah, Mrs Garcia-Shapiro, I think I am actually. Speaking of which, is Isabella in?" Phineas asked.

"I am!" Isabella called from the top of the stairs. "What's up, Phineas?" She asked once she reached the bottom and looked Phineas square in the eye. He hadn't quite outgrown her, yet.

"Are you busy?" He asked her.

"I was just doing some homework." She replied.

"Already?"

"Well... it was on my desk and I was looking in that general area." Isabella laughed and Phineas joined in.

"Well, do you want to come over to mine? We can start on it together if you like?" Phineas asked, a hopefully look in his eye. He didn't see a wide eyed Mrs Garcia-Shapiro reach quietly for the phone.

"Oh, no thanks Phineas, I should probably try and get to grips with it myself if I'm going to understand that test next week." Isabella told him sweetly.

"Oh... ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Phineas asked, and turned to leave without waiting for an answer.

He stumbled across the street feeling a little numb. His heart was hammering in his throat as he made his way back to his house. He opened the front door to see his mom stood at the phone, looking at him. She had suddenly gone quiet when he entered but Phineas was in too weird a mood to think anything of it.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door and waited a respectful beat before entering.

"She said no." Phineas told him. Ferb turned away from his computer and motioned Phineas to take a seat on his bed.

"So, I guess she doesn't like me."

Ferb stared at him for a moment. He had been so sure this would have proved it to him.

"What, if I may ask, did you say to her?"

"I asked if she wanted to come over..."

"And?"

"...and do homework." Phineas looked up at Ferb who had roughly face palmed. "Hey, it fit into the conversation and I panicked, ok?! We're not all smooth ladies men." Phineas defended.

"So I see." Ferb said smoothly, though he couldn't understand why Isabella would have turned that invitation down. Usually, she would do anything for Phineas, even more to do something with him.

"Anyway, she didn't want to hang out with me, so I guess that ship has sailed, huh? It was pretty weird anyway, wasn't it?" Phineas laughed. "I can't believe I started having feelings for her, I mean, she's my best friend. That's just weird."

"You said 'weird' twice."

"I know what I said, Ferb." Phineas retorted, standing.

Ferb held his hands up in surrender and wheeled back around to his computer.

Phineas took that as his cue to leave, thinking he should probably apologise to Ferb for snapping at him after he had only tried to help.

...To help him ask Isabella if she liked him. Phineas was lost now. He was in a daze, still thinking of the dark haired girl across the street that right now had better things to do than hang out with him.

"You're an idiot."

Phineas snapped out of his daydream and turned sharply to his brother. "What did you say?"

Ferb turned his head slightly, offering him the barest of glances that said 'you heard me', before turning back to his computer.

"Maybe I am." Phineas said, thinking about his actions. "But like I said, it's weird, and the ship's sailed. She doesn't like me that way."

Phineas left to go to his own room without another word, leaving Ferb sat hopelessly in his chair, his online chat with Gretchen full of more misadventures of the thus far failed romance between his best friends.

* * *

**Gretchen:**

_Don't worry Ferb, it was a good idea. Phineas just didn't ask the right question._

**Ferb:**

He didn't respond well to it either. I think this time he may give up completely.

**Gretchen:**

_I hope not. Wouldn't it be great if they could just ask each other how they feel? Wouldn't that be much simpler? _

**Ferb:**

It would certainly be easier. But I imagine such honesty would be deterring, especially since they've now both experienced rejection.

* * *

Guest: I think probably Isabella's thoughts were a lot more frantic! Glad you liked the chapter.

* * *

I love the idea that both Gretchen and Ferb are probably in a similar situation themselves, right now. Not necessarily with each other, but still.

I've run out of vanilla milkshake D:

Let me know what you think!


	9. Mischance

**A/N:** I love it when my phone suddenly decides there isn't a SIM card in it. That's not annoying. AT ALL.

I JEST IT'S VERY ANNOYING.

*Ahem* Ok, idea for a sequel from PianoMan5, and I'm not gonna lie, I like how this turned out.

**Age:** 15. Set about a couple of hours after the last chapter.

**Words:** Oh jeez loads! Actually only 922

**Disclaimer:** Can't even claim the idea as my own. Never mind the actual show! Or 'The Winter's Tale.

* * *

Mischance

Isabella looked at the stack of homework in front of her, thankfully, almost completely done. She looked at the books and tests and stray papers with pride and felt ready for her test, she was going to ace it, and now that she understood it, she actually liked it.

She only had one piece left, and that was to outline her argument for a debate in her next English class. She was to lead her side of the argument, and she really wished she hadn't been picked for the side she was debating for. _Everything turns out so happy in the end, how am I supposed to say it didn't?_

Isabella stared at her copy of The Winter's Tale and thought about all the characters. _They all ended up happy. Apart from that guy who got eaten by a bear... after he tried feeding a baby to it...the same baby that grew up in poverty because her real father mistrusted her mother so much that she was imprisoned while pregnant and eventually turned into a statue. Well that's not happy at all! And her brother died! And two best friends were separated for years by the same foolish man's mistrust! Talk about your tragedies! This is going to be easy!_

Isabella re read her notes with excitement and was formulating the best way to present them to class when her phone vibrated noisily on her desk. She snatched it up and smiled when she saw it was Gretchen.

**Ferb told me something interesting today x**

Every time Ferb opens his moth it's interesting lol what did he say? x

Mouth* woops x

**Phineas went to yours earlier didn't he? Did something happen? :D x**

Unfortunately no *sigh* he just wanted to see if I wanted to do some homework with him x

**What did you say?! x**

Well...no. I needed to learn it by myself; otherwise I'd never understand it. Plus he's heading the debate for the other side in English; I can't give away all my secret weapons! Lol x

**Oh, Isabella.**

Yes? And no kiss? Have I offended you? Lol x

**It's nothing. And sorry, forgive me? :P x**

Always :D x

**Why don't you go over and see if he wants help with HIS homework? X**

I guess I could, but- well he and Ferb are almost smarter than B, I don't think he would need my help lol x

**You never know. Let me know how it goes... ;) x**

Isabella stared at her last message and then at the clock on the screen. It wasn't too late to just pop over. Or should she send a text? No, Isabella thought, while grabbing her makeup bag and turning to her mirror, she'd never missed a chance to see him before, so why start now?

She left after giving her mom a quick goodbye and walked across the street, her excitement growing with every step. She gazed longingly at his window and imagined him thinking of her too. _Even though he probably isn't. _She sighed and knocked on the door twice before opening it.

"It's only me!" She called to Mrs Flynn-Fletcher, who had got up from the front room to see who it was.

"Hi, Isabella, come on in. Do you want anything?" She offered.

"No thanks, I've just polished off a bar of chocolate but shhh." Isabella smiled comically while raising her finger to her lips.

"Alright," Mrs Flynn-Fletcher laughed, "the boys are upstairs."

"Thanks!" Isabella called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs.

She walked over to Phineas' room, assuming that both he and Ferb would be in there. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"It's open!" Phineas called.

Isabella opened the door and popped her head around it with a grin. "I've finished!"

Phineas jumped and his eyes immediately went to Ferb, which didn't go unnoticed by Isabella.

"I told you." He said quietly to Phineas. Ferb excused himself and left the two of them alone.

_What was that about?_ "Told you what, Phin?" Isabella asked once the ever mysterious Ferb had closed his bedroom door.

Phineas blushed deeply and cleared his throat loudly. "Nothing! Just- stuff about the debate. Can't let you know my plan and let you have it easy, can I?" He said with a wink and Isabella felt her heart stop. That was it. Had she not already decided years ago that she would marry this guy, she'd have decided right there and then. Twice.

"Like I'd need your help anyway." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, so that's why you turned me down earlier?"

_Yeah. Like I'd ever turn you down. Wait! Was that what he meant when he asked?! Was this supposed to be- WHAT?!_

Isabella's breathing turned shallow and rapid and she could feel heat growing all the way from her toes right to her near constant burning cheeks when Phineas was near.

"Its- it's getting hot in here isn't it!" Isabella cried while fanning herself. "I think probably I should open a window, I think I may be coming down with something and maybe I should have said yes to your mom offering me a snack I could really use a refreshing beverage right now and-"

Phineas could feel his confidence increasing as he listened to the quickly rambling girl, frantically pacing in front of him, a knowing smile steadily growing on his face.

* * *

Awww yeaaahhh. Two updates in as many days? Suck on that, previous lack of updating ability!


	10. Inevitable

**A/N**: Was listening to girly romance music to make this sound sweet and junk. Then the Mortal Kombat movie theme came on. TEST YOUR MIGHT! MORTAL KOMBAT!

Anyway! This started as a prompt for Kale Bishop, but it sort of morphed into its own little story, and I like it enough to upload. So the next chapter will be a kind of missing scene from this one (with the actual prompt given, sorry!) and then the next two will also be prompts. Woo!

**Words**: 1576

**Age**: 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. No matter how many people I blackmail.

* * *

Inevitable

Isabella woke up bright and early that day. Her hair wasn't the biggest mess to mankind and Pinky had somehow already walked himself. Isabella was having a good day and it was only nine in the morning.

She was just finished her breakfast that her mum had insisted on making her (another plus this morning) when she heard the familiar sound of construction work. Isabella smiled and wondered how the surrounding neighbours had never complained about the near constant noise.

She washed her plate, kissed her mum on the cheek and then headed out the door to see what physics defying, mind bending, reality altering machine they were building today. She reached the gate and pushed it open.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doing?" She asked him sweetly, her catchphrase to this day had not grown old.

"Hey Isabella! You're up early! We're making portable heaters!" Phineas responded brightly and Ferb nodded.

"Um...not to rain on your parade...but can't you just...buy them?" Isabella asked him quietly as she reached them.

"Not like this!" Phineas grinned. "Hit it, Ferb!"

Ferb pulled a remote control out his back pocket and pressed the big red button in the middle. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her back with him and Ferb. Isabella stared at the giant contraption that was now standing we she had been mere moments ago.

"What are you heating? The Earth?!"

Ferb chuckled and pressed the button again and they all watched as it collapsed on itself until it was pocket sized. Ferb picked it up and inspected it before slipping it into his pocket.

"Let's hope I don't hit that button by accident." Ferb said, his eyes slipping down to where Phineas was still holding Isabella's hand. _It was possible_, he thought, _that neither of them have noticed they're still holding hands_. Ferb smiled at the probability, that is, zero. Phineas seemed to have a new hyper focus on Isabella whenever she was around, almost as noticeable as Isabella's focus on him.

_They're both pretending they've forgotten about it._

Ferb shook his head and smiled. Wanting and at the same time, not wanting to witness their awkward conversation when they finally 'realised'.

"What's the big heater for, anyway?" Isabella finally asked.

"Oh! We're going camping! And-"

"Where? The moon?"

"-and...and you're quick with the sarcasm today, Isabella." Phineas told her.

Isabella smiled and shrugged. "I feel the situation needs it." She said, referring to the empty space where the giant heater had previously stood with her free hand.

"Hey kids! I'm off shopping, do you want anything bringing back?"

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella turned their heads to see Mrs Flynn Fletcher stood rummaging for her car keys in her handbag.

"No thanks!" Phineas called to her.

Mrs Flynn Fletcher found her keys and pulled them out of the depths of her handbag with a victorious air about her, and her grin seemed to land directly on the still interlocked hands.

"Oh! You finally did it!" She gushed at them, not seeing Ferb frantically shaking his head. "I'm so pleased for you two!"

"What do you mean?" Phineas and Isabella asked her simultaneously.

"What do I mean? I mean you two, of course! When were you going to tell me, Phineas?" She beamed and pointed directly to their hands.

The two teens followed her pointed finger and immediately their hands snapped away from each other. A twin blush was rising in both of them.

"We're not- no mum-nothing-jeez just go to the shop mum!" Phineas stuttered out and everyone stared at him.

"Alright then..." She eventually said, regarding him carefully. She then looked to Ferb who smiled softly. "Do you have everything for your camping trip?" She asked.

Phineas nodded weakly, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. They three of them watched Mrs Flynn Fletcher get in her car and drive away.

Before Isabella could explode from embarrassment, Ferb had turned towards her.

"I believe Phineas was trying to invite you to go camping with us. I've already messaged the rest of the gang."

"Oh...Um, sure! Is that what the heater was for, then?"

"Yeah!" Phineas said, snapping out of his embarrassment. "We've got a pretty big tent planned."

"And let me guess, actual beds, and a fireplace and running water too?"

"You know us well." Phineas chuckled. "So, you up for it?"

"Um. Nah." She said and Ferb's jaw hit the floor. "It's not really camping, is it? It's more living. Just in a different place."

"It's more like camping with style." Phineas enthused with a dramatic flair.

"But mostly just like living in a house. Real camping is under a sheet with only a sleeping bag. Comfortable camping is in a tent on an air bed. Living in a house is what you guys are doing." Isabella laughed.

The two brothers shared a silent conversation.

"Alright, we're convinced. We'll pack all this up for another day and see if we can find our old sleeping bags."

...

Ferb had to hand it to Isabella, this certainly seemed more fun that just flicking a switch and have everything done for you. The journey is half the fun, he supposed. So another fraction must be the setting up. He smiled at Baljeet who had just tied one corner of the tent to it's frame while he worked the other. They both watched with knowing smiles as Buford (who was not nearly as tall as Ferb and Baljeet) lifted Milly easily in the air so she could tie his corner secure through giggles. He pretended to drop her, and anyone could have seen his eyes light up as she shrieked with laughter and relief as he caught her at the last minute.

Ferb had wondered how long it would take for the group to break off in pairs. It had inevitably started with Phineas and Isabella, both stood outside the tent trying to blow all the air mattresses up.

"This would have been a lot easier if you'd let us cheat a little." Phineas grimaced through his growing leg pain.

Isabella just laughed at him and continued stepping on both foot pumps in front of her with ease.

"Phineas, you're supposed to alternate legs."

"You're not!" He defended.

"I'm using both to pump two beds. You're just on the one."

"No one likes a show off." He grinned at her, switching his leg.

"That must be why you're so popular, then." She smirked back at him. He held eye contact and they stared at each other. Phineas felt his concentration failing and noticed only the briefest of reliefs from no longer stomping on foot pump anymore. She was still going. She was still smiling and still staring.

The spell broke when she forgot her rhythm and double stepped her left foot. She felt herself falling before she realised what was happening and braced herself for impact.

When it didn't come she looked up to see Phineas stood above her, his arms holding her just inches off the floor. He leaned over her, blocking out the low sun and smiled.

"Not the most graceful thing I've ever seen, but you get a solid '8' for that."

Isabella rolled her eyes, and noticed for the first time that while he was holding her, her hands were firmly holding onto his arms. His...more muscular arms than she remembered. Isabella blushed and let go of his arms (sadly) and placed them on the floor so she could fall the last inch into a sitting position.

He straightened up and extended his hand to her. She grabbed up and let him help her up.

"Phineas." Isabella said very sternly as soon as she was upright.

"Yes?" He said, his voice wavering at the seriousness of her voice.

"That was at least a '9'." She said and poked him in the chest with her free hand.

...

They must think I'm asleep, Ferb thought, as did his best to ignore the two teenager's whispering to each other in the dark.

He could hear exactly what they were talking about, and it took him by surprise that it was their childhood that filled the conversation. Ferb would have eavesdropped if he'd needed to, he had after all, been there during their childhood. He'd know all the stories first hand anyway.

He instead thought of them holding hands. He'd seen them doing it twice now. Once this morning, and then again outside the tent this afternoon when he'd popped out to get the cooler. He'd wanted to congratulate Phineas on his smooth catch earlier, but hadn't the heart to tell him their moment hadn't really been just theirs.

Their hands still plagued him though. They couldn't be secretly dating. There'd be no way either of them could hide that well enough. And they definitely wouldn't feel that comfortable holding hands with each other. It would feel right, certainly, but so right Ferb feared that if he shouted to the two of them right now about the feelings he knew they both had for one and other, they'd burst from joy, ecstasy and embarrassment all at once.

He eventually came to the conclusion that this was the natural progression of their relationship. They'd left 'friendship' a while ago, and everyone could see it hurtling towards them at the speed of light. Or, rather the speed of a few years, and holding hands, regardless of whether they actually _were_ aware of it or not, was just another step.

* * *

Oh man now Shamen King! SO MANY THINGS I NEVER COULD SEE, SO MANY CHOICES FALLING ON ME, COULD IT BE MY DESTINY TO BE SHAMEN KING?!

Will hopefully be uploading again over the weekend. I really intend to try harder this time.


	11. Admittance

**A/N**: Updating on a day I promised? What in the world?!

Anyway, this is the real prompt fic for Kale Bishop. This should've been written and uploaded a few hours ago, but seriously, I'm so obsessed with Pitch Perfect I've done nothing but watch clips of it. And show tunes.

**Age**: 15 - In the same time as the last chapter.

**Words:** 932

**Disclaimer:** Idea isn't fully mine, how on earth do you think I would've come up with a show and snap crackin' as Phineas and Ferb? Come on now. Sort yourself out.

Admittance

* * *

"Isabella?" Phineas whispered to the shapeless lump beside him.

"..."

"Isabella?" He whispered again slightly louder, and prodded at the middle of the sleeping bag.

He watched as the sleeping bag began to take shape as Isabella turned face down and straightened.

"...Isabella?"

"Phineas?"

"You awake?"

Isabella let out an audible groan. "No."

Phineas chuckled quietly and prodded her back again.

"Phin- what?" Isabella asked, checking her phone for the time and squinting at the light.

"I can't sleep." He told her.

"Probably because you're used to sleeping on the comfiest bed in the world." She whispered back, now committing herself to be as awake as Phineas. She turned on her side and fought to free an arm to the freezing cold. She propped her head up on her free (and cold) elbow and looked at him.

He was mirroring her exactly. Isabella wondered briefly how long he'd been lying like that and blushed, thankful for the darkness of the tent.

"How would you know how comfy my bed is?" Phineas asked her, and she swore she could hear a flirty tone. It could just as easily be how he sounds when he whispers though, she thought.

"I _have_ been in your room before, you know. I've sat on your bed; I even slept on it once."

"You did? When?"

Isabella smiled. "A couple of years ago. We were all at your house one afternoon, and I was starting to feel sick so you said you'd take care of me, and since my mum was out you insisted I get some sleep at yours, remember?"

Phineas remained quiet for a moment. "Almost- I said you could sleep in my bed, didn't I?"

"That's how I ended up sleeping there, duh."

"And then Ferb and I both had to sleep on the sofa's in the front room that night, didn't we?" Phineas laughed quietly.

"I vaguely remember that," Isabella laughed too. "I do remember he wasn't happy about it. You can't have liked it too much either."

"I didn't mind." He admitted. "I liked looking after you."

"I liked you looking after me too." She smiled, and she knew his eyes had adjusted enough to the dark to see her.

"I'll bet you did."

"What?" Isabella asked, shocked at his unusually bold tone.

"Because I made you feel better, didn't I? I'm pretty sure you laughed your way through the afternoon when you weren't sleeping. Laughter is the best medicine, after all. Too bad it didn't work on your fever, though." He told her.

"I didn't have a fever that day; it was just a bad headache."

"Then why were your cheeks...never mind. I'm just saying, it was fun just hanging out with you, even if you were ill. I'm pretty sure you were just abusing my good nature to get me to run around after you." He finished with a wink.

"I would never!" Isabella retorted with mock horror. "The very thought!" They both erupted into a fit of hastily quietened giggles.

"I see no other reason why you would suddenly become ill, Isabella. I think really it was just an evil plot to get to me hang around with you all day." He told her.

"I'd have to make a plot to get to hang around you? An 'evil' one? I'm that bad?" Isabella asked, trying her best to keep her tone light but knew she had failed.

"What-no! Of course not, I was just- I thought we were still joking!" He whisper shouted in panic at her, and Isabella couldn't help the giggle that erupted out of her. It wasn't often that _she_ reduced _him_ to a blabbering mess.

"We were, don't worry about it, Phineas." She said warmly.

"Good. And I really did, you know. Like looking after you. And hanging out with you. We don't do that much, do we? Just the two of us?" He asked.

Isabella felt her heart pounding and she was sure he could hear it. "We don't." She admitted. "Maybe we should, you know, in future?"

"Maybe we should." He repeated and then sighed.

Isabella didn't know what to say. She was scared of pushing it further and have him shut her down again, but she was even more scared of not pushing it and never knowing if this was _it._ The moment she'd been waiting for.

She stared at him and he stared back, waiting for her to say something. She was about to open her mouth when they were interrupted by a loud snore somewhere in the tent.

They both snapped out of their gaze and laughed quietly and Isabella knew that this wasn't it, it can't have been. As much as she wanted it to be- really, _really_ wanted it to be- she didn't want their 'get together' story to include Buford snoring.

She looked at him again and smiled shyly. "So, anyway, that's how I know your bed is comfy compared to these air beds. Plus, I don't think you inflated yours properly." She said, freeing another hand to press down on his air bed, which felt like it only had a breath of air in it.

"Hey!" He yelled louder than he should because her hand was making the mattress jump up and down and jolt him unevenly. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light shake. "There'll be no more of that, young lady." He scolded her and his smile brightened when she laughed, even more so; she thought she saw, when she didn't let go of his hand. He hadn't let go of hers either.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Let 'us know, ahh.

That is how my people speak.


	12. Possible

**A/N:** Prompt for Ryan Stoppable. As soon as I got going with this, I loved it! But, yeah... it kinda veered off by itself. I had too much fun writing Candace...so I blame her.

**Age:** 14

**Words:** I speak them.

(956)

**Disclaimer:** Girrrrl, you cray cray!

* * *

Possible

"How long are you going to stare at that Isabella?"

Isabella's head snapped up swiftly at her name. "Sorry, Candace, what did you say?"

"I said," The older teen started, "How long are you going to stare at that? And what is it, anyway?"

"New form for the Fireside Girls, I'm giving my recommendation that the girls can help train aspiring Lil' Sparks."

"So what's the problem? And why are you doing it our house?" Candace asked.

"Oh-" Isabella smiled brightly. "Your mum and my mum are playing bridge again, and they both said it was ok for me to come over. And the problem is, well, I can't get my name to fit in the allocated space." She finished with a blush.

Candace leaned over the counter Isabella was sitting at and took a look. "I don't think my full name would fit in there, either."

"Isn't your middle name 'Gertrude', or something?" Isabella asked her, trying to fight a smile.

"It is." Candace groaned.

"Then I wouldn't put it on the form anyway." Isabella responded and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

Candace rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do then? Squash it all up at the end?" She suggested.

"I guess I'll have to. This is going to be so much easier when I'm a Flynn." Isabella sighed.

"Unless you kept your name as well and became Garcia-Shapiro-Flynn, it's all the rage these days."

"Isabella's becoming a Flynn?"

Isabella and Candace both whipped around to the doorway where a curious Phineas stood watching them.

"Are we adopting you? That's so cool, we'll be siblings!" Phineas exclaimed brightly and Candace could feel her heart breaking for Isabella. She remembered when all her hints and flirting would fall on deaf ears with Jeremy. _Hmmmm Jeremy. I wonder what he's doing right now? No! Snap out of it, Candace! _

She looked at her little brother and almost wanted to bust him for being so cruel.

"Wait, if we're adopting you, what's happened to your mum? Is she OK?!" Phineas demanded, breathless.

"Yes! Yes she's fine! You're not adopting me! Calm down, Phineas." Isabella instructed him quickly while he clutched his chest.

_Future big sister to the rescue._ "Isabella will be a Flynn, Phineas. Didn't you know?"

"What? How?" He asked.

"Remember when we went to the future... in the past, wow that's a whole new barrel of something else, anyway, remember when we saw all those possible futures, and my kids were there?" _My kids. So weird to think of them as already existing._ "Well, they have an Aunt Isabella."

"But that would mean she-" He pointed to Isabella, who had yet to speak, let alone move, "-And I-" He pointed to himself, "-we...I...we get-"

"Married." _Let's see what he makes of that._

Isabella felt her heart explode. Candace had told him. She'd actually told him and he was staring straight at her now.

"But that means...she...I...we get married?" He asked Isabella incredulously.

Isabella didn't speak. She stared straight back, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Unless it's Ferb." Candace cut through the silence.

"What?" Phineas turned to her. "Isabella can't marry Ferb."

_Bingo_. "And why not?" She asked her brother triumphantly.

"Because- because-" Phineas spluttered, his eyes darting between his sister and his apparent future wife.

"It's ok, Phineas." Isabella said and he jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just one possible future; I could just be a close family friend, kind of like I am now!" Isabella finished with a false smile.

Phineas visibly calmed down after hearing this and took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. It got a bit crazy then, didn't it?" He laughed and grabbed the pitcher of lemonade his mum had left in the fridge. "I'm just going to... go back outside now." He said with a nod, and hurried away without looking back.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Isabella rounded on Candace.

"How could you do that?!" She cried.

"What? I made it better for you." Candace said calmly.

"No you didn't, the thought of marrying me terrifies him!"

"Well he _is_ only fourteen, but that's not the point. Didn't you hear him? The thought of you marrying Ferb made him go crazy! And, his mind immediately went to marriage. Between him and you." Candace pointed out.

"No it didn't. He first thought of adoption. I'm like his sister, remember?" Isabella said dejectedly.

"Ok, that part wasn't my fault, but never the less, if it wasn't before, the seed is definitely planted now"" She finished jubilantly. "And judging by your expression you don't believe me. Come with me and see for yourself."

Candace led Isabella to the back door and somehow avoided saying anything about the huge plastic hamster ball that Ferb and Baljeet were currently running around in, though Isabella could see Candace's temple's tense.

"See how he keeps looking towards the house? He's looking at you without realising."

"You really think so?" Isabella asked uncertainly, even though she couldn't deny that he _did_ seem to be looking back at the house more than he usually might.

"Let's see what he does when he can actually see you. Act natural." She instructed the younger teen and linked arms with her and led her outside through the back and Isabella acted anything but.

"Keep your eyes on me until I give you the signal, then you'll see." Candace muttered over her head while she glanced around the garden.

"...What?"

"Now!"

Isabella looked behind her shoulder and her eyes connected straight away with Phineas, who blushed and looked away abruptly.

Isabella turned back wide eyed to Candace, who had a smug look on her face.

_Seed. Planted._

* * *

Les mis fan 1: I am doing! I'm glad you like it so much haha

* * *

I for one would be proud to put Gertrude on. Nice strong name. Also, it's my Grandma's. I'm afraid she might come at me with her ladle if she read this.

Literally cannot believe how awesome everyone is in the fandom. All the feedback, messages, prompts and everything has been super special awesome. Cheers, pal(s)!


	13. Mistake

**A/N**: I am in no way proud of how long it took me to start writing this. Still got about 4 requests to write as well. Not that I'm complaining. You guys should be since I suck so bad at uploading them! Sigh.

Anyway, 3rd and possibly last part of the homework storyline, first 2 chapters were Misadventure and Mischance, you'll notice a theme, here. Anyway, wrote it for FanFicCriticTheThird, who suggested it might be fun for one more of these chapters.

**Age**: Still 15

**Words:** 442

**Disclaimer:** I'm drowning in all the rain that suddenly came! I have no time to own shows!

* * *

Mistake

"Thanks again for walking me home, Phineas."

*ahem*

"Oh, and you too, Ferb." Isabella chuckled with an embarrassed smile. _Has he seriously been with us since we left school? He's even quieter than usual!_

"It was our pleasure." Ferb said, before waving them off and retreating to his own house across the street.

"So..." Phineas started after Ferb had walked away. "It's Friday. Got any plans?"

Isabella grinned. She had been looking forward to their game all day.

"Oh, I don't know." She said nonchalantly, "Maybe I'll read a book later, I might do my homework first, though. You know how I like to stay on top of my studies."

"That you do, m'lady, that you do. Say, would you like some company while you further your academic studies?"

"I'm sorry; I think I'll be washing my hair at that time." Isabella said and laughed when he smirked at her poor excuse.

They'd played this game so much now that their excuses were starting to run thin.

_I couldn't possibly; tonight I'm washing my hair._

_My apologies, but my dog already ate my homework._

_I'll have to pass; I'm saving penguins from the chocolate sponge cake mountain._

_Maybe next time, I'm taking over the tri-state-area tonight._

"But afterwards, if you need help I'd be more than happy to lend you my ever growing brain." Isabella offered with a smile, eagerly awaiting his equally silly 'excuse', telling her why they couldn't possibly work together tonight.

"Ok, yeah." He said.

"What?" She asked him, visibly surprised that he hadn't turned her down. It was after all, what they did almost every night now.

"I think I'll need help, I made quite a few mistakes on that paper we got back today, so I can't see this new one going any better." Phineas said, digging the paper out of his bag and showing her his result.

"But Phineas, we actually _did_ work together on this, and I got full marks... wait a second! All the answers you got wrong were the ones I gave you! Weren't you listening?!" She scolded him.

"Of course I was! I must have just been distracted!" He reasoned and hastily shoved the paper back in his bag.

"So, you need time to wash your hair first or...?"

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, I get it. Come on, but first we're doing the questions that you got wrong, got it?"

Phineas saluted and followed her into her house, knowing that he was probably going to get the next set of questions wrong too.

It was true he'd been distracted. He just hadn't told her that it was by her.

* * *

PalindromePen: Thank you so much! :D I'll try and add some more in future.

Sarah: Thanks! I would hate to disappoint, so here's another chapter!

* * *

I think we've all done this before, willingly worked with someone you know you don't actually work well with, whatever the reason.

Anyway, I've made sure I have time to update before Monday. It WILL happen.

I am in no way trying to convince myself.


	14. Like-Like

**A/N:** I seem to be really good at updating one week, then the next I'm pants. I'm working on amending that. AS WE SPEAK

Prompt for Cute as a Button22

**Age**: 14 (I imagine this chapter to be set before chapter 8, when Ferb is trying to convince Phineas that Isabella likes him, so at this age, Phineas is only getting around the idea of liking her at all)

**Words:** 1026

**Disclaimer**: Yeahhh, no.

* * *

Like-like

_Number 12: She daydreams a lot_.

Phineas flipped back to the page he was currently supposed to be on in his ideas notebook and gave Ferb a frown.

"Yeah, as far as I can see, it _shouldn't_ breathe fire."

_I can't believe I've got to 12 already. It makes sense though- I don't like her- so the list is going to be quite long. _

Phineas waited for Ferb to climb back onto their two story metal panda and climb into it's mouth to correct whatever had been incorrectly wired, before flipping to the back of his notebook again. He re read the list he'd made, and felt mortified that he'd even made such a list in the first place. It was all Buford's fault anyway. If he hadn't insinuated something so impossible, he'd never have ended up in this mess.

He laughed to himself. It wasn't often he said the word 'impossible' and _not_ have to fight the urge to break it.

He looked up when he heard the gate swinging open and saw her walk in, only half hearing her trademark "Watcha doing?" before looking up for _Number 7: She walks in unannounced_, and smiled fondly. He supposed he couldn't really hold that against her. And it didn't make him _not_ like her. Which he didn't anyway.

He crossed that one out. Everyone just walked into their back garden, and she was almost family anyway, so she could definitely get away with it.

He went to the top of his list, letting today's invention speak for itself, and read from the top.

Reasons why I don't like her.

Number 1: She dances everywhere. _Well, I can't really make that a bad thing, can I? It's not like she's moving any slower... and she _can_ dance. And it's just Isabella being herself! Who am I to judge? I should probably cross this one out too._

Number 2: She gets angry easily_. Hmm. She does, but what's wrong with showing your emotions anyway? At least she always says what's on her mind. And really, she only gets angry when she's defending someone, or something of hers is taken, and if that isn't justified, I don't know what is!_

Number 3: She giggles at everything! _I don't even know why I put this on here in the first place. Her giggling is...well, it's cute. And what's a world without laughter? Incredibly cute laughter, almost as cute as- _NO_. This is off the list too._

Number 4: Sometimes I don't think she's listening to me. _Can't a girl be distracted? How awful am I to write such a list? Why am I even trying to prove it to myself? I don't need to. I _know_ I don't like her._

He looked down the rest and crossed them all out without even reading them. He looked over at her and thought about how upset she'd be if she found out someone had written such a horrible thing about her. He wondered how upset he'd be if someone wrote one about him, and immediately his mind conjured up Isabella writing said list, and he felt his heart stop.

_I don't like her._

_...In that way. Like-like. I don't like-like her. I just like her. A lot. Because she's my best friend and damn-it Buford!_

"Where are you going, Phineas?" She asked him sweetly. "Don't you want to try it out now that Ferb's fixed the fire problem?"

Phineas stood up scooped up his notebook too. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the sun, to see Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford sat where the panda's eyes should be. "Yeah, I just want to put this away first," He said, waving his notebook, "Don't want to lose it somewhere. I'll be back down in a minute."

...

"Perhaps next time we should take Perry for a walk instead." Ferb said, noting the destruction now covering their driveway.

"Sounds like a plan, Ferb!" Phineas enthused, already haling bits of metal to the front of the house where a skip was waiting for them. He turned around to see Ferb holding Perry in his arms, a leash already attached to his collar.

"Why don't you go with Isabella? Then Pinky can have a walk too." Ferb said, handing over Perry without waiting for answer. "Don't worry about the clear up, we'll have it done in no time."

"I...I..."

"What's the problem? Don't you like Isabella?" Buford asked with a grin and Phineas regarded the three of them. Ferb, Buford and Baljeet stood with identical grins on their faces, and for a horrible moment, Phineas thought they knew about the list. _There's no way they could. They're just being..._

He finally looked at Isabella, who had a smaller, almost hopeful look on her face and felt his panic melt away.

"Alright, let's go get Pinky."

...

"How was your walk?" Ferb asked him when he got back.

"Great!" Phineas enthused. "Isabella was telling me about some of the other things the Fireside girls have done apart from helping us out, and you wouldn't believe how much they do. Remember that sap we needed a while ago?"

"No..."

"Me neither. I don't even remember what we were inventing, but the amount of effort it took to get it, well, we should definitely thank them for it someday."

"Is that it?"

"Oh, Perry and Pinky got on like a house on fire too. Who knew? Maybe that's where he's always sneaking off to." Phineas said, and ruffled the fur on Perry's head affectionately, "To go see his buddy across the...Ferb? Is that my notebook?"

Ferb looked at his brother's notebook and dodged quickly out of the way when Phineas' hands scrambled for it. He picked up Perry from his bed and left the room quietly while Phineas was still flicking to the last page.

On it, Phineas found his list had been amended, and a shout was rising in his throat until he read what Ferb had done, saw scribbles that weren't his. It had started off as 12, and now there was one.

Reasons why I DO like her

Number 1: Because she's Isabella.

* * *

Don't really have much to say here...so I'm going to go waste another Sunday afternoon doing loot runs on BL2.

Cherio.


	15. Watch

**A/N**: First off, I'm really proud of this. And being proud of your own work is super cool in my books.

This chapter came to me when I was talking about accents to someone in my class last night, and how 'our' accent is portrayed in all the shows we watch, those being American, plus, you know, Phineas and Ferb. And never have we heard an actor speak with an accent that isn't cockney or a posh southerner. And because of that, posh British accents even sound good to us, because I'm from the North, and in comparison, we sound like farmers.

**Age**: 16 (very close to the start of Parties, Proposals and Promises by this point, because in that they're on the first day of summer, and in this they're at the end of the school year.)

**Words**: 550

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Phineas and Ferb, I wouldn't make everyone wait till an unclosed date in summer for another episode!

* * *

Watch

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down!" The head teacher called to the students filling the auditorium in front of him, though smiling because he knew why they were cheering with excitement. He'd just announced the end of year dance this year was to be more formal, a prom.

Phineas sat third row from the top, next to his brother, who was heroically ignoring all the looks coming his way. Phineas should have expected this. Since coming to high school, with every dance that went by, Ferb got more and more attention, even if it wasn't the dancing, the growth spurt or the gentlemanly manners, there was always the _accent_. And Phineas was man enough to admit he was occasionally jealous of it.

"So," Phineas whispered when the room had quietened down again, "who's going to be the lucky girl this year?"

Ferb shrugged and whispered back "I was thinking of asking Isabella, actually." and didn't even have to turn to see his brother to know that his jaw was currently on the floor.

"But- you- I-!"

Ferb chuckled quietly at his brother's spluttering and looked at him briefly.

Phineas calmed down and smiled. That was a cruel joke. Especially since only Ferb really knew the extent of their...whatever it is they had. Him and Isabella.

"You should ask her soon. I hear Christopher has had his eye on her for a while, and to him, this will be a perfect opportunity." Ferb whispered.

"But we always go to dances together, ever since that Halloween party two years ago. Why would he think he has a chance with her now? Because it's a prom?" Phineas answered his own question with another and looked over his shoulder to the row behind him, where he knew she was sat. Not that he made sure he knew where she was, or anything. He'd just seen her sit there. Or watched.

He didn't know why he still did that, try and doubt himself in his head. He knew where his feelings lay, and he was pretty sure he knew where hers lay, too.

She caught his eye and smiled at him, both in turn ignoring and oblivious to the three girls sat between them, all staring dreamily at Phineas.

He smiled back, raised his eyebrows and shrugged; a question in his heart he knew she was waiting for. He wondered if she'd ever have the courage to ask _him_, because by now, surely, she'd know how he felt.

Isabella smiled brighter and turned bright red, and Phineas knew he'd never get tired of that. How could he, when he was sure she did that only for him?

She nodded her head and turned back to face the front, where the head teacher was _still_ droning on.

He watched her a moment more, watching the colour slowly drain from her face before turning back to the front as well.

He saw his brother turn his head toward him only a fraction, and to an outsider, that could mean anything. But Phineas saw the quirk of his eyebrow and the slight upwards curve of his lips.

Phineas smiled at his brother's implied question and nodded. _Yes, yes I did just ask her to prom._

Ferb shoulders shook slightly, an indication that he was laughing. "Well, that was fast."

* * *

Guest: Cheers :D I'm glad you liked the idea, and I hope you continue to like the chapters.

* * *

So yeah, I wanted this chapter to have a bit more Ferb in it, but with it being so short, it was kind of half and half. And just to prove the accent thing from earlier, I say that sentence out loud as "kindav 'arf 'n' 'arf."

SIGH.

Anyway, for those of you who've read my other story, at the end, Phineas tells Isabella that he _does_ know about her feelings, and he's been waiting on her because they're _her_ feelings, blah blah blah. Just so we're all clear on where they are in this chapter: waiting.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and oh man so much author's note it's almost...you know... arf n arf.


	16. Lace

**A/N**: Woo! Hit 100 reviews. You guys can all refer to yourself as El Captain Cool today, because you've made my week!

Today I like the word 'wobble'.

**Prompt** for Cute as a button22 : Lace

**Words:** 727

**Age****:** 14 – set just after the walk from chapter 14, probably about the same time Phineas is talking to Ferb

**Disclaimer**: If I had to choose between owning Phineas and Ferb, and all entire Vanilla milk brand that I like in the world, I'd definitely go for the milk.

* * *

Lace

"Gretchen!"

"Gretcheeennnnn!"

Isabella banged through her best friend's door, hungrily gulping for air and still shouting her name.

"Gretchen! Argh!"

"Isabella, calm down. You know I can't help you until you take a deep breath." Gretchen soothed once she had gotten over the sudden shock of her friend's appearance in her room. She demonstrated breathing techniques they'd had to resort to in the past.

When Isabella finally calmed down enough (Gretchen assumed; the huge grin had been replaced with a dreamy expression, but she was at least breathing in and out) she squealed "You will never believe what just happened!" And stopped breathing all over again.

"If it's you running all the way to my house, I'll certainly believe _that_." Gretchen laughed affectionately.

Isabella let out a huff of air. "Yeah, I did, but this is way too important to say over the phone. And you've got three guesses why."

Gretchen smiled. "Let me see, Phineas, Phineas...and Phineas?"

Isabella laughed. "How do you always know?"

"It's hardly my greatest talent, knowing who's always on your mind."

"He isn't always on my mind. Right now, all I can think about is how tired I am!" Isabella breathed out a laugh, "My legs are shaking so bad, if you look closely I think you'll see them wobble."

Both girls stopped and looked at her legs and were dismayed that nothing happened before laughing.

"Alright," Gretchen said and handed Isabella the bottle of water that had been sat next to her on her desk before continuing, "What news is so great you had to run the mile to my h-"

"PHINEAS HELD MY HAND!"

"Argh! Really!?"

"YES!"

"Tell me everything!" Gretchen demanded, planting herself right in front of Isabella.

"After walking and then blowing up the panda, we were all cleaning up, and then Ferb suggested Phineas take Perry for a walk, and take me and Pinky with him!"

"Before you go on, 'panda'?"

"Robot panda."

"That makes more sense. So you went for a walk? Is that where it happened?"

"YES! Sorry I keep shouting that, I'm just so excited about it! We were walking Perry and Pinky in the park, and it was so cute because they got on really well and were playing together. I've never seen Perry move so much actually. But while they were playing, we hadn't taken them off their leashes yet and Pinky's got all tangled up on my arm, so Phineas released Pinky and Perry and started helping me get the leash off my arm, and I hadn't even asked him to! He grabbed my hand to stop me wriggling- he said- and with the other hand he was untangling it, and when it came off, he was still holding my hand!"

"Fingers laced?" Gretchen asked.

"Does that matter?"

"Uh,yeah." Gretchen deadpanned.

"I know! I just wanted you to say it first! It started off normal, but then our hands kind of...made their way there. It was so romantic and great and oh my gosh! I almost died because I couldn't breathe the entire time!"

"So what does this mean? Are you two finally-" Gretchen let her sentence hang open.

"I don't know."

"You don't..._know_? How can you not know? Didn't he say anything?"

"No, we just sort of...stood. Holding hands."

"And you didn't say anything either?" Gretchen assumed.

"I couldn't! I was just trying to breathe properly, never mind hold a conversation as important as that."

Gretchen nodded in understanding. "Do you think he'll talk to you about it?"

"He might. But judging by his track record, I doubt he'll even think anything of it." Isabella shrugged.

"But you held hands... like, _actually held hands_."

"I know. It must mean something, right? I'm not just wasting more time?"

Gretchen smiled at her. "I think this is a really big thing, and all your patience is starting to pay off."

Isabella beamed back at her best friend and pulled her close for a hug. "Thanks Gee, you always know what to say. How did you get so smart?"

Gretchen laughed against her then pulled away. "Because I do my work instead of daydreaming about _Phineas_." She sang his name and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're right. And he _was_ smiling. I stole a few glances while he was watching Perry and Pinky, and the entire time, he was just smiling."

* * *

I don't know why, but the thought of Pinky and Perry being able to have fun and act like regular pets instead of super serious secret spies to each other is really heartwarming.

And I know they're agents, not spies, but I was a roll there.

Anyway, this chapter showed (kinda) the first time they held hands but did nothing about it, which I first brought up in chapter 10. It's sad that a year after this, they were still no closer to actually admitting it happens, but kinda cute that it happened for so long at the same time. I am biased.


	17. Daisy

**A/N**: So... I totally have reasons for not updating for so long. England has been warm for a change! And I have actually been enjoying myself outside! Also I went on holiday, and believe me; I am thrilled that I've written this. Last time I went on holiday, I disappeared from fanfiction for almost two years.

Prompt for FanFicCriTicTheThird – and I took some inspiration from other sources.

**Age**: 15

**Words**: 757

**Disclaimer**: No... Just no...

* * *

Daisy

"Who knew *huff* that platypus' were so *huff* active?" Phineas panted, doubled over with hands on his knees for support.

"Isn't it *huff* 'platypi'?" Isabella asked him seriously.

Phineas looked up and caught her eye, giving her an amused look. "I haven't the foggiest." He told her once he'd caught his breath a little.

He sat down and waited patiently for Perry to walk to him, and Pinky to Isabella, so they could put their respective leashes on.

"I think that's enough running for today. I didn't know I was so out of shape!" Phineas joked.

"You're not out of shape at all, Phineas. You know that." Isabella pointed out to him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do, do I? Goodness, I must come across very big headed."

"No- I mean, you don't act like you're good looking and you know it-"

"Are you saying you don't think I'm good looking?" He asked her, very seriously.

Isabella smiled at him (much to his surprise) and responded within seconds "No, I'm saying you don't act as though _you_ think you're good looking."

"...Well played." He laughed and stood up. "Want to continue that walk now?" He asked her, and she nodded.

They began walking along a less busy path, trailing behind their pets in near silence.

"What do you call the plural of a possum, then?" Phineas asked her eventually, breaking the silence.

"What?" She asked, caught off guard by his question not because of how random it seemed, but because in her head they were riding horses bareback along the beach at sunset.

"Possums. Do you call them 'Possi'?" He smirked while he asked this, and not waiting for an answer, he added "And the walrus- I bet you call them 'walri'."

"Phineas!" She giggled "What on earth are you talking-"

*ACHOO*

"Bless you- about?"

*ACHOO*

"Oh great."

"What is it?" She asked, worried.

"Stupid allergies again. I'm about to get very gross. *ACHOO* Good job I already don't consider myself good looking."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She explained, rolling her eyes. "And here, take these." She handed him a pack of tissues from her purse.

"Thanks," he said gratefully and took them from her, before dabbing at his watering eyes.

"I had a feeling you might need them, since you nearly always forget." She smiled. "Next time you want to walk in a park in summer, might I suggest a _car_ park?"

He chuckled, finished wiping his nose and pocketed the rest of the so far unused tissues. "I'm glad you remembered, otherwise my sleeves would have ended up looking pretty funky right now."

Isabella was in the middle of telling him it was fine when she was interrupted by a quite violent sneezing fit. She waited patiently while he got out the tissues, used half of them loudly blowing his nose and then rubbed his eyes furiously.

"You...alright now?"

"I think so..." He responded, sounding anything but alright, but he smiled at her anyway. He reached down and picked the nearest offending flower, shook it in his enclosed fist dramatically and then handed it to Isabella, demanding she remove it from his sight instantly.

Isabella giggled and kept hold of the flower he'd just given her, smiling as he sneezed again.

"I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me and my stupid allergies when I next give you flowers, too. Just to warn you."

Isabella looked quickly from him to the small flower in the hand and smiled. He said 'when' he next gives her flowers. She knew he didn't mean it that way. How could he? But that didn't stop her from wanting to live the fantasy for a moment.

"I'm sure I'd be more than willing to offer more tissues if I got more flowers. Out of interest, what flowers would you give me?" She asked, forcing her mind to leave Phineas Land, where he was currently handing over a bouquet of two dozen red roses.

"Daisies." He told her, "Like the one I just gave you, with the pink edges. They're your favourite, right? Because they look friendly."

Isabella felt her heart stutter. He remembered. He knew what her favourite flower was, her favourite type, even _why_ she liked them. She knew she was blushing and she didn't care.

"I can't believe you remembered." She told him, softly.

"Hey," he said, and Isabella could almost swear she saw his cheeks reddening, "You remembered my allergies, so I guess we're even."

* * *

I have this hilarious problem where my hay fever doesn't pick up while I'm outside. It waits till I've been inside for about half an hour, then it hits me like a brick to the face and doesn't leave all night.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I certainly enjoyed trying to type it through my tear induced blindness.


	18. Bellis Perennis

**A/N**: I am late for all my daily activities because this chapter was begging to be written, so I really hope you guys like it. Oh- and in this, I'm obviously talking about Harry Potter. It's not even funny how much I've got into it again. I. LOVE. IT.

ALSO! I keep meaning to put this: I'm starting a new story soon! Next week hopefully! It'll be the sequel to Parties, Proposals and Promises.

**Age**: 15

**Words**: 1369

**Disclaimer**: My name isn't even Dan!

* * *

Bellis Perennis

"So?" Isabella asked excitedly as the finishing credits started to roll by.

"So?" Phineas responded with much less vigour.

"_SO_!? Phineas! Were you even watching?!"

"Of course I was watching..." _But I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry._

"Then how did you not like it? Weren't you paying attention?" She asked him, obviously hurt by this.

_Great. It's not even my fault. How am I supposed to concentrate when you're sat so close?_

"What was so distracting you couldn't watch one of the most popular films of all time?!"

"I'm sorry Isabella, magic just isn't my thing." Phineas said with a shrug.

"Magic _just isn't your thing_? What on Earth do you call everything you and your brother do? We once levitated in a ball of water! We played anti gravity football! We flew across the world on a paper airplane!"

"I know that-"

"In this film, _had you been paying attention_ you'd have seen castle's with impossible structure, people flying on brooms...a three headed dog and dragons, Phineas, dragons! How is that not right up your street?!"

"I'm sorry Isabella, it's just...not. I prefer my impossibilities to be based on-"

"-science, right? Ok. I get it." Isabella snapped and jumped off the sofa. "That's completely fine." She ripped open the curtains and went to retrieve her DVD. "Sorry to have bothered you!"

She stormed out of the room and Phineas followed, eager to apologise and willing to offer anything he could to make her feel better.

"Isabella- wait!" He said and grabbed her hand.

Isabella shook it off and turned to him "Leave me alone, Phineas."

...

"So you did? You just left her alone?" Ferb asked Phineas after he had told the story.

"Well, she _did_ say that." _And considering how she said it, I wasn't in any mood to try._

That was perhaps...not the right thing to do." Ferb said gently.

"Look Ferb, I know you've got some god given powers with the ladies, but you don't know Isabella like I do. She isn't like-"

"-everyone else?" Ferb helpfully finished for him.

"No Ferb. She's not. And you weren't there."

_If you were, you'd have seen the exact moment I wished magic was real. When she left, when she spoke to me like that, I've never felt like it. And if it had been magic, there'd be some stupid remedy, but it's not. It was my own stupid biology that was making me feel that way. All the chemicals and hormones and electrical impulses surging through my body did it. All the wonder that the human body is, and mine decided I should feel heart break._

"I know I wasn't, but-"

"But what, Ferb?" Phineas snapped. He looked up immediately from his work station. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You're trying to help, and I'm usually grateful- well- always grateful. I'm just tired and-"

"Hungry?"Ferb asked, pulling a bag of Phineas' favourite sweets from his pocket.

Phineas took them greedily and ate almost half of them before thinking to thank his brother.

_Why have I been acting like this with the two people on earth I care most about? My brother and my- my best friend._

"Can I help you with whatever you're trying to build?" Ferb asked Phineas, gladly taking his attention from his ever confusing thoughts.

_You always know, Ferb. At least when I call you my brother I know I'm not lying_.

"Um...no? I really want to work on this one myself." He finished sheepishly.

Ferb nodded, understanding immediately. He stood up and emptied his other pocket- a deodorant can and left without another word.

Phineas looked at it and rolled his eyes. So what he hadn't showered since yesterday morning? So what he'd been up all night preparing to surprise Isabella after she had left him yesterday? This was important!

...

"I've done it!" Phineas yelled to the otherwise empty garage.

_And it only took me... until 3 in the afternoon!?_

Phineas got up from his desk and grabbed everything he needed. He spotted the deodorant and decided that Ferb probably knew what he was talking about and sprayed himself quickly.

Feeling not at all refreshed but thoroughly wired now, he threw open the garage door and immediately covered his eyes from actual daylight.

"Phineas?"

He recovered when he heard that voice.

_She's here...and I'm not even wearing a shirt! Why didn't Ferb tell me about that?!_

"Isabella?"

"Hey Phineas." She said more softly this time, "I thought you'd be round back with the guys."

"I wasn't. I mean, I not. I'm in here. In the garage."

"Yeah- I see that..."

They both stood looked awkwardly at each other.

_I have _literally_ never cared more about how many muscles I _don't _have than right now._

"Look about yesterday-"

"Yeah, I'm really-"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I read all the books." Phineas blurted out suddenly.

"You- there's seven books, Phineas! How- oh- you used-?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Ferb, he's already told me off today."

"And?"

"Um... yeah. They're well written."

"Well written? And?" She prompted again.

"And..."

"And they're seven of the best books in the world!"

"I'm sorry Isabella! Yeah, they're pretty good. And near the end of the last book, yeah, my heart really got into it, and I'm really glad that red head got the girl because usually we're not portrayed so well in books. But I _did_ tell you yesterday, magic just isn't my thing."

Isabella opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally settling on "You're still watching the next seven films with me."

"Seven?!"

"They made the last book into two films."

_That means I get to spend another seven films alone, in the dark with you._

"Now I've thought about it, that doesn't sound so unreasonable." He said with a smile, and Isabella visibly brightened at this.

_Great time to kick in, biology, that's right. Make me blush like an idiot. I'm sure she thinks that's a great move to be pulling right now. Why are you always working against me?_

"Great! One a week?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." Phineas nodded.

_I'd sit them all out now if it means you'll keep smiling at me like that._

"What?"

_What? What?! I just... I said that..._

"Um, yeah! You looked so upset and angry yesterday, and you know me, I'll do anything for anyone, especially my best friend Isabella!"

_Sound like less of a man. Please._

To his great surprise, she giggled. "Whatever you say, Phineas. But the weather's so nice today, why don't we do the marathon another time?"

"Awesome, oh! Here, I made something for you." Phineas said, finally remembering what was sitting in his closed fist. He opening it and let it drop into Isabella's outstretched palm.

It was a daisy, the exact type she liked. "Oh, Phineas..." She said softly.

"I know it's a small one, but I didn't have time to work on the bigger ones. It's to replace the one I gave you last week. It'll have died by now, and originally I was going to pick a bunch for you, but then I realised they'd all die too. So then I thought: why don't I just keep picking more for you? But then I thought again: what about winter? So I made this one. It's the first, so the edges are pretty frayed, but it'll never die."

"Never? As in, I don't have to put it in water or anything?"

"Nope. It won't grow now that it's been picked, but it won't die, either. And here," He said, pulling a piece of screwed up paper that he'd roughly crammed into his pocket just before he'd opened the garage door. "Since I made it, I got to name it."

"Isabellis perennis? As in, _Isabella_?

"Well, yeah. I _did_ make it for-"

Phineas was interrupted by Isabella throwing her arms around him. He laughed as her force knocked him off balance for a second, but he pulled himself up and put his arms around her too.

"Just one question, Phineas..." She almost whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, thankful she hadn't pulled away because he was in no way ready to.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

* * *

I looked it up, and a daisy is called Bellis Perennis, which was luckily, easily turned into something that sounded like Isabella, so... yeah.

Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to land a fight and a make up in this chapter, so hopefully I've done them right-ish.


	19. Lady Luck

**A/N:** It's warm! And because I'm English, I'm bound by law to complain because that's what we do: *ahem* "Bloody hell its cracking flags today!"

Written based off a response from PetiteShipperAyakaKor, which they've literally only just been told about now.

**Age**: 16

**Words**: 219

**Disclaimer**: If I was smart, I would have just flat out said "I don't own Phineas and Ferb" in chapter one, instead of harping on about a poster, and then wouldn't have to keep writing these.

WHO AM I KIDDING?! I LOVE WRITING THEM. GET DEALIN' WITH IT, PIANOMAN5 :D

* * *

Lady Luck

"Phineas probably just wishes that he could get lucky."

They both stared at Ferb. One with mouth wide and open in terror, the other with cheeks so red they no longer matched her outfit.

"Ferb!" Phineas spluttered out. "What?!"

"I was just saying you probably wish you could have some luck too, for your test tomorrow."

"...Oh." They both said together.

"And with Isabella dressed in all green – a nice touch with the four leaf clover, by the way – I can only assume she is showing her full support for Baljeet, who is taking his test today." Ferb explained to them as if it were obvious what his original statement had meant.

"Oh." Phineas said again, alone this time. "Is that true?"

"Um, yeah." Isabella responded sheepishly. "I know he's been really nervous about it, and I thought if he knew we were all wishing him so much luck he'd feel more confidant. I-I got the idea for the dress from a comic I saw online, Lady Luck? So...I made one. I know it seems kind of silly, you know, with the hat as well. I just thought..."

"You just thought of a really nice way to cheer someone up." Phineas told her kindly. "Why didn't we think of this?" He asked, turning to Ferb.

"Because neither of us wears dresses."

* * *

Really short chapter, second shortest in this story I think. Be reet.

I know I said in my last chapter I'm writing a sequel story, which I still am, but I've also thought of two other multi chapter stories based off chapters in this. I didn't want this one getting full of the exact same storyline/ scenario, so yeah. I'm doing another two stories very soon as well.

They're gonna be all the dances that Phineas and Isabella go to, starting from the Halloween party they go to (sorta together) from this first chapter, and it'll have the prom dance (also from this story) and then part of the dance from Candace and Jeremy's proposal party. I'm planning on extending it to when they're actually older than 16.

The other story is only a possibility; I want to write the film marathon they have. And I've had a lot of fun writing about things that would actually distract Phineas during the first HP film.

So, look out for them, hopefully they don't womp. And sorry for more A/N then story. Won't happen again. Cheers for reading it, all the same.


	20. A New Man

**A/N**: So yeah, I've been away a while. And I've got along list of reason and excuses why, but that's dull so here's an update, and if you read my other story, I've updated that one too. Sort of an apology.

**Words**: 703

**Age:** 14

**Disclaimer:** If you've ever read one of my disclaimers, you'll know I don't own anything I write about on -DEAR GOD THERE'S A WASP IN MY ROOM!

* * *

A New Man

He knows it's vain. He does. But he can't think of anything he wants more in the entire world right now than to see her reaction.

To hear him. See him.

He knows it's vain and that it's not him, but he changed physically so why not mentally and what's wrong with a little pride once in a while?

He gets to her door and almost turns back. He's ringing her doorbell, talking to her mother, taking off his shoes (so she knows the height difference isn't from his new trainers) and he still wants to turn back. This is vain and this isn't him.

He holds her gift in his hand, a souvenir, a readymade excuse to see her so soon after coming home.

He can see her now and he knows he's looking for surprise on her face; he's looking for any indication that she likes this. Likes him.

So he smiles as she makes eye contact with him, smiles wider when she finally reaches the bottom step and she has to look up to smile back at him, has to tip toe when she reaches up to hug him because after all he's been gone for two weeks.

He pulls back and draws to his full height, smile firmly in place.

"Hello Isabella."

...

She can hear her mum talking downstairs. She knows it's one of her friends because they've apparently grown but she doesn't know who. She entertains the idea briefly that it's Phineas. It's him coming to see her so soon after coming home.

But she knows that's not true. It can't be, so she ushers the thought away, having learnt long ago that there's a time and a place for fantasies, and going down the stairs to greet a guest isn't either one of them.

And that's when she sees him.

She knows he's grown (her mother was right) because they're eye level with each other and she's not even reached the bottom step yet. And when he smiles she can feel herself becoming undone.

It took two weeks for him to destroy and make better her fantasies all at once because he's finally, _finally_ taller than her.

She hugs him first, she doesn't even say hello. He's been gone for two weeks so she doesn't need an excuse to want to have her arms around him and she's glad of it. It almost makes up for the two weeks he's been away. Almost.

And then he speaks. He says hello. He says her name.

And she unravels.

She knows she looks exactly the same but she's gone. He doesn't know this part, didn't know it would happen, but she did and she's been preparing for this. For him.

Him turning up taller, voice deeper, separately, she had assumed, but she's not complaining now that they've both happened at the same time.

So she continues smiling, asks him how his vacation was, and scratches her arm to distract his attention from the glowing on her cheeks.

...

They sit side by side on her bottom step as he tells her about his trip. She wishes she could have gone with him. He wishes so too.

That's when he remembers the gift and he hands it to her wordlessly. It's a necklace with her name on it and she loves it.

He says he could have made her a better one, made of better material, made it tidier, prettier, but he thought it was about time she got a gift from somewhere more exotic than his back garden.

She smiles and shakes her head and she loves it more. She lifts her hair and turns her back to him and he obliges immediately, tying the small clasp gently.

And though his fingers linger for only a second on her neck, when she turns back to him she knows he loves it too because right now they could have been anybody.

This necklace could have been bought by anyone. It could have been given to anyone. But it wasn't. It wasn't just anyone who bought it, and it wasn't given to just anyone.

It was him, and her.

And she loves it.

She loves him. Her best friend.

* * *

I've gone for a different style in this chapter, and sometimes I do that, so I hope you guys still like it.

I can't promise the next chapter will be updated soon, but we can all hope, I guess.

Big thanks to all the support I've had on this story, by the way. Knowing that people are still reading, and actually like it is pretty swell. Like, SUPER swell.


End file.
